onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Brûlée
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = | jva = | dfname = Mira Mira no Mi |dfename = Mirror-Mirror Fruit | dfmeaning = Mirror | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Brûlée is the eighth daughter of the Charlotte Family and a major antagonist of the Totto Land Arc. Appearance Brûlée is a very tall woman, standing at roughly twice Nami's height. She has a long face, a prominent dark nose, and a scar stretching diagonally across her face. She is well-endowed yet quite thin, and she has exceptionally long limbs and fingers; her legs alone are significantly taller than Nami's entire body. She has light hair that is divided into four sections that stick in various directions. She wears a frilly light dress and a dark feathered coat. Personality Brûlée is prideful, as she was rather offended when Carrot referred to her as a talking tree and Luffy called her a branch, as well as when Charlotte Linlin sent Charlotte Cracker to fight the Straw Hats in her stead due to not considering her powerful enough. Brûlée is confident in her powers and claims that she could kill the Straw Hats in an instant, not liking to be underestimated. Due to the terrible scar on her face, she is envious of those with alluring faces to the point that she wants to slice them up. She scoffs at the notion of anyone succeeding against a Yonko like Big Mom, believing it to be ridiculous and impossible. She also thinks very little of the Worst Generation, believing their actions in the first half of the Grand Line were not that big of an achievement. Brûlée seems to share her mother's dream of creating a paradise with every race united, and finds great joy in discovering new kinds of creatures, especially animals. However, she seems to be extremely close-minded about non-humans, as she considers minks to be mere animals and wishes to consume them as such, even disregarding their begging for mercy. She also thinks very little of her mother's husbands, as she jeeringly declared her ex-stepfather, Pound, an enemy with no chance of returning from his actions. Like other people, Brûlée has a unique laughing style: "Wiwwiwwiwwi". Relationship Family Charlotte Linlin As her eighth daughter, Brûlée is very loyal to her mother Charlotte Linlin. Because of her loyalty, Brûlée followed her mother's orders in keeping Luffy from meeting Sanji. Big Mom sent Brûlée's brother, Cracker, to assist her against both Luffy and Nami because Luffy was able to defeat Doflamingo. Charlotte Cracker As brother and sister, they both get along very well. Even though Brûlée was annoyed that Cracker was sent to help her, they did cooperate in fighting Luffy and Nami. Allies King Baum King Baum is loyal to Brûlée and respects her authority. However, when Nami pull out Big Mom's Vivre Card, King Baum and the Homies stopped attacking Nami because they sensed Big Mom's soul from the Vivre Card. Enemies Worst Generation Brûlée mocked the Worst Generation when they came to Totto Land. Only four of members before Luffy came, Kid, Apoo, Bege, and Urouge. Though Brûlée mocked the Worst Generation, she did acknowledged Urouge's achievement in defeating one of the then Four Sweet Commanders. However, Brûlée was proud to mention Urouge's defeat at the hands of Cracker. Sanji Retrieval Team On her mother's orders, Brûlée served as an adversary to the Sanji Retrieval Team and an obstacle in their efforts to rescue Sanji. Due to Luffy being a part of the Worst Generation, Brûlée mocked him and the others from the same generation. Brûlée is very antagonistic towards Nami and Carrot, saying that she wants to slice them because of how pretty they are. After seeing Chopper's abilities, Brûlée took an interest in him and promised to collect him for her mother. After she trapped Carrot and Chopper in the mirror world, she battled Nami, who managed to outwit and defeat her. After catching Chopper and Carrot in the mirror world, she prepared to put Carrot in boiling soup. Pound Brûlée made enemies with her former step-father and labeled him as an enemy to the Charlotte Family. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Brûlée is rather strong, as she was easily able to lift and hold Nami by the neck with one hand. She also uses her long and sharp fingernails to slice people. Brûlée also has fast reflexes. She was able to dodge Pound's punch easily and defend against Carrot, an extremely fast Mink in her own right. She is skilled in tactics such as ambush, traps, and trickery as seen when she easily separated Luffy from the Sanji Retrieval Team, sneak up on Nami by disguising herself as Luffy, and easily trapped Carrot, a capable mink fighter, with only minimal effort. Devil Fruit Brûlée ate the Mira Mira no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to create and manipulate mirrors. She can use her mirrors to reflect attacks back at her opponents, trap them inside her "mirror world", or travel by emerging from mirrors. She is also able to transform herself and animals into mirror images of different people. As a mirror image, she will do and say exactly whatever her target does and says, like a perfect reflection, and it seems she can also force the target to reflect her own actions as well. She can even reflect devil fruit abilities. Weapons When she chased Chopper and Carrot inside the mirror world, Brûlée wielded a scythe. History Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc When Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot ventured into the Seducing Woods in search of Sanji, Brûlée disguised herself as a mirrored version of Luffy and engaged in battle with the real Luffy. When Nami, Chopper, and Carrot turned around and tried to escape, Brûlée went with them while Luffy was forced to run in the opposite direction. The Sanji retrieval team kept circling back to where they were before, before Brûlée revealed herself and grabbed Nami. Nami quickly retrieved her clima tact and escaped Brûlée's grasp. Carrot then attempted to attack Brûlée, only for the latter to use the power of the Mira Mira no Mi to reflect Carrot's attack back at her. When Carrot tried to attack again, Brûlée trapped her into a mirror world. Brûlée then explained to Nami and Chopper that Big Mom was well aware of their movements and had given orders to prevent them from meeting up with Sanji. Brûlée then ordered the living trees in the Seducing Woods to subdue the two Straw Hats. When Chopper ate a rumble ball and transformed, Brûlée was fascinated with his ability, and promised to collect him for her mother. While Chopper fended off the living trees, Nami ran away to find reinforcements. In the meantime, Brûlée had also used her ability to transform multiple animals into fake versions of Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Sanji, and Charlotte Pudding, keeping Luffy distracted with a chase through the woods. Alongside with the homies, Brûlée successfully managed to capture Chopper inside her Mirror World. While riding King Baum, she arrived at the scene where her brother, Charlotte Cracker, was confronting Luffy and Nami. She then reverted the animals that she had transformed into people back to normal and threw her mirror (that Chopper and Carot were trapped in) to the ground and shattered it into pieces. When Nami and Pound were fleeing the scene, Brûlée and the homies pursued them. However, when Nami took out a Vivre Card, the homies refused to attack her because they could feel Big Mom's soul from the Vivre Card. While Cracker was fighting Luffy, Brûlée was chasing after Nami while riding King Baum. Brûlée revealed that the Straw Hats were not the first pirates from the Worst Generation that attempted to take down Big Mom, as Kid, Apoo, Bege, and Urouge have tried as well. They all failed but only Urouge was able to defeat one of the Sweet Commanders but he was later defeated by Cracker. Brûlée then created and tossed a mirror to the ground and emerged from it, trying to capture Nami inside it, but Pound saved Nami by trying to throw a punch on Brûlée. Brûlée then declared Pound as an enemy of the Charlotte Family but got struck by Nami's Thunderbolt Tempo, causing her to fall defeated into the mirror. Brûlée was later seen pursuing Chopper and Carrot with a scythe inside the mirror world. Brûlée eventually caught them and took them to her house, where she made preparations to put Carrot into boiling soup, much to the latter's immense terror. However, Brûlée had actually captured a frog that she had accidentally made into Carrot's body double, and as she ordered Randolph to cut the rope holding Carrot's double over the soup, the real Carrot knocked Randolph over by throwing a rock at him. Not knowing he was attacked, Brûlée shouted at Randolph, but Diesel alerted her to the real Carrot hanging on the rope with the fake Carrot. Carrot then kicked the pot of soup at Brûlée, dousing her in boiling soup and defeating her. Major Battles *Charlotte Brûlée (disguised as Luffy) vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Brûlée vs. Nami and Carrot *Brûlée and Homies vs. Tony Tony Chopper *Brûlée vs. Nami and Pound *Brûlée, Randolph, Diesel, Noble Croc, and Brûlée's twelve other henchmen vs. Tony Tony Chopper and Carrot Trivia *Her name is based on Crème brûlée, a dessert made of custard topped with hard caramel, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Brûlée shares a fairy tale theme with the Big Mom Pirates: **Brûlée's general design and personality appear to be based on the Evil Queen character from the fairy tale Snow White. This follows the general fairy tale theme of the Big Mom Pirates and the Charlotte Family: *** Both characters are shown to be envious of the beauty of a younger woman (in Brûlée's case, Nami). *** In the original tale, the Evil Queen is known to disguise herself several times in order to trick the titular Snow White into killing herself. Brûlée follows a similar tactic, using her Devil Fruit ability to disguise herself in order to trick enemies. ***The Evil Queen also speaks to a magic mirror, which Brûlée's Devil Fruit power may reference. **Brûlée's Devil Fruit may be a reference to Lewis Carroll's, famous novel, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" sequel "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There", where a mirror acts as a portal to an alternate, mirrored universe. **Brûlée's attempt to eat Carrot, while inside a house made of cookie, resembles the witch from the famous fairy tale Hänsel and Gretel. **Her defeat by being doused in the soup she was going to boil Carrot in mirrors the witch's demise, who was stuffed in the oven that Hänsel was intended to be forced into. *Brûlée's mirroring ability is similar to the powers of the Mane Mane no Mi, as she can copy the appearance of another person and presumably their voice as well. However, she can also use their Devil Fruit abilities herself, gains their clothing as well, and does not need to touch her target to mimic them. Conversely, though, she is limited to appearing as a reflection rather than a perfect clone. References Site Navigation es:Charlotte Brûlée ca:Charlotte Brûlée ru:Шарлотта Брюле it:Charlotte Brûlée Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists